Penasaran
by Haruna Kei
Summary: "Seperti kotoran sapi, tapi bukan ?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Seorang yang penasaran dengan benda aneh di depan rumah milik Sarutobi Hiruzen mengubah malamnya menjadi malam yang penuh kesialan. (bad sumarry) langsung liat aja... Check This Out... (Warning : AU, Typo Abal, EYD ngawur Plus -First Fiction-) One Shoot


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, GaJe OOC_May Be, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

**Genre: Humor/Parody/Family**

**Haruna Kei Present**

*- **Penasaran** -*

Suatu malam di desa kecil bernama Konoha, di sana ada seorang pria berambut blode jabrik yang sedang menikmati makan malam di kedai Ramen favoritnya dengan rakus, mulutnya yang belepotan kuah ramen dan juga meja yang sangat awut awutan. Mungkin karena dia tidak makan selama satu

tahun atau belum pernah makan ramen sekalipun terlihat 5 mangkok kosong yang isinya sudah disantap habis oleh pemuda blode tersebut. pemilik kedai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung antara heran dan senang karena ramen hari ini laku laris oleh pemuda blode yang sedang duduk di depannya. ah... sebut saja Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda blode yang menhabiskan 5 mangkok ramen... bukan 6 mangkok ramen. ternyata 1 mangkok terakhir belum habis.

"HAH... KENYANG" Teriak pemuda Blode itu girang sambil mengusap2 perutnya yang sudah buncit karena 6 mangkok ramen telah mendarat dengan indah masuk ke perutnya

"Jelas saja Naruto, kau makan 6 mangkok ramen sekaligus" ucap pemilik kedai Ramen bernama Ichiraku

"Hehehehehe, habisnya Kaa-san melarang ku memakan ramen saat di rumah. Lebih tepatnya ramen instan"

"Oh..." Pemilik kedai hanya ber-oh- ria, karena sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto

"..." Naruto hanya cengar cengir salah tingkah

"kenapa Naruto ?"

"Eh ? kok kenapa ?"

"kau aneh, cengar cengir sendiri. apa ramen ku membuat mu sinting ya ?"

"Bu-bukan, paman lupa ? aku kan sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen. ga ada kupon nih ?" Goda Naruto

"ASTAGA... aku sampai lupa" paman ichiraku menepuk jidat "ini, kupon makan gratis ramen 2 mangkok"

"YATTA... Aku bisa mengajak Sakura-chan besok" Teriak Naruto girang "Aku pulang dulu paman, terimakasih ramennya"

**[K. E. I]**

_**Perjalanan pulang ke rumah**_

**Naruto POV**

Akhirnya, setelah bisa makan ramen di Ichiraku aku bisa pulang. Ku cepatkan langkah kaki ku agar aku bisa cepat sampai. Jalan sendirian menuju rumahku merupakan hal yang sangat membosankan, ku lirik alroji di tangan kiri ku menunjukan pukul 22.00.

"Pantas saja sangat sepi" gumam ku

bosan, dan sangat bosan... jalanan juga sangat gelap. Mungkin besok aku harus mengirim surat protes ke petugas PLN.

"Cih Menyebalkan, udah bayarannya ga boleh telat tapi sering saja mati" bagus, jika ada orang yang melihatku bicara sendirian mungkin aku sudah dianggap orang sinting.

"yang di plosok dekat perbatasan desa aja rame, terus terang terang terus, ini yang di kota palahan kaya kuburan. Sepertinya harus sedikit hati-hati dattebayo" tapi entah kenapa aku tak mau berhenti bicara sendiri, aneh... perasaan ramen ga memiliki efek seperti ini deh.

Aku terus berjalan, sekarang sudah tiba di Manshion Sarutobi berarti tinggal 2 gang lagi sampai di rumah ku. Rumor yang aku dengar dari teman - teman ibu ku yang suka nge-gossip kalo Sarutobi Jii-san adalah peternak sapi, ya aku tau itu ga mengherankan. Tapi parahnya dia suka menggembala sapinya di depan rumahnya sendiri. Kalian tahu sendiri, yang namanya sapi pasti kalo ngeluarin kotoran ga pake aturan, main taro aja. So pasti, pinggiran jalan rumahnya pasti sekarang sudah dihiasi oleh kotoran berwarna hijau yang hangat itu.

GLEK

Aku menelan ludah ku, kalian pasti tau yang ada difikiran ku sekarang.

_'GUE JIJIK BANGET YANG NAMANYA KOTORAN SAPI !'_ Teriak batin ku histeris

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti maling dan memfokuskan mata ku, aku melewati kediaman si Tuan Sarutobi yang se enak jidatnya mengumbar sapi-sapi terkutuk di area gang.

"Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati dattebayo, ah... aku baru ingat. ada senter di kantong celana ku" Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeluarkan senter dari saku celana ku. saat aku menyalakan senter, ternyata...

"HUWE... senternya kedap kedip kaya orang kurang darah. Oh,_ Kami-sama_ ... aku ga mau nginjek kotoran sapi itu" kembali aku melangkahkan kaki ku... Tiba tiba

GRUSAKKKK

kaki ku masuk ke semak semak,

"Sialan...!" umpat ku, kembali berjalan

"tadi barusan yang ada di samping ku apa an ya ? seperti kotoran sapi, tapi sepertinya bukan" aku kembali ke tempat di mana kaki ku nyungsep ke semak semak.

PET

Akhirnya lampu senterku mati dengan indah. "Yah... , sialan. Kau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama sedikitpun !" Teriakku pada lampu senter. Sekarang sudah mirip orang gila atau belum ?

okeh, kembali ke semak semak.

Dengan rasa penasaran ku se gede truk container, tekad ku sudah bulat untuk melihat tempat tadi (tanpa lampu senter. AKU ULANG "TANPA LAMPU SENTER") Cukup.

"Apa sih ya ? Seperti kotoran sapi, tapi bukan" dengan sedikit penerangan dari sinar bulan aku bisamelihat wujud benda yang sedang aku amati.

"dari wujudnya sih kaya kotoran sapi, tapi apa benar itu kotoran sapi" Tingkat penasaran ku naik 1level, aku amati benda itu lagi

"ah, kalo dilihat pasti ga akan tahu itu kotoran apa bukan. coba kalo aku pegang"

GYUT GYUT

"Tuh, dipengang juga teksturnya lembut plus hangat kaya kotoran sapi. Tapi... aku masih penasaran" Tingkat penasaran ku naik ke level 2

"Coba kalo di cium baunya, pasti akan tau kalau ini kotoran apa bukan"

Ndus Ndus*

"tuh, kalo di cium baunya juga kaya kotoran sapi. Tapi... aku masih penasaran" Okeh, mungkin ini level terakhir dari peningkatan tingkat penasaran ku

"Coba kalo dijilat, kalo rasanya getir dan agak asam pasti ini kotoran sapi"aku mendekatkan benda lembek itu ke ujung lidah ku untuk mencicipinya. Ketika benda itu mendarat di ujung lidah ku, sebuah sensai yang luar biasa aku rasakan

"UPFT... Huwahahaha... Ini sih asli kotoran sapi, rasanya getir dan juga agak asam. ASLI SUMPAH ! UNTUNG AKU GA NGINJEK" Aku terlepas dari kotoran sapi.

berjalan sambil loncat loncat kegirangan karena ga kena kesialan karena nginjek kotoran sapi. Maaf Tuan Sarutobi, Hari ini anda kurang beruntung !

**End Naruto POV**

Akhirnya pemuda itu pulang dengan perasaan sangat bangga dan juga bahagia. dan di setiap jalan dia berteriak...

"AKU NGGA NGINJEK KOTORAN SAPI DI DEPAN RUMAH SARUTOBI JII-SAN, YEAH... YEAH!"

**. . . ?!**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

* * *

_Konbanwa Minna-san, _

_Hajimimashite, Watashiwa Kei desu _

_Yorosiku Kudasai_

Ini fic pertama ku lho... Ba-Bagaimana ? sangat mengecewakan ya ? Gomen Gomen soalnya masih amatir hehehe... #garuk garuk kepala

Semoga terkesan ya ?

A/N : *Ndus Ndus (okeh, aku ga ngerti cara nulis ketika orang sedang mengendus-endus (?)... Haah... apalah itu

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ?**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"_Tadaima_ !" naruto sampai di rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Okaeri Naru-chan_" Sambut sang Ibu ketika melihat anaknya pulang larut malam.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto berlari ke arah Ibunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dan mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya

"Kau kenapa naruto ?" merasa sedikit aneh karena tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa

"Coba tebak kenapa ?" Goda Naruto pada Ibunya

"Kau dapat Nilai 100?" Tebak Ibunya

"hehe... bukan kaa-chan"

"Hari ini kau kencan dengan Sakura ?" Tebak ibunya lagi

"Hmmm... bukan juga" Jawab Naruto

Tak disangka urat di kening Kushina sudah muncul

BLETAK

"TERUS APA HAH ?" bentak Kushina

"Ittai~~~~ sakit Kaa-chan" rengek Naruto

"Ya Jawab !"

"Hari ini aku bebas dari kesialan...Kaa-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar

"Bebas ? Kesialan ? memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tadi, aku kan jalan lewat depan rumah Tuan Sarutobi. Ibu tau kan rumor kalau tiap orang yang lewat depan rumahnya pasti kena sial, alias nginjek kotoran sapi peliharaan Sarutobi Jii-san"

"iya, terus kenapa ?"

"tadi hampir saja aku nginjek kaa-san, tapi karena aku penasaran itu kotoran sapi atau bukan aku pegang itu kotoran... karena masih penasaran aku cium baunya, masih penasaran juga akhirnya aku jilat sedikit. Rasanya getir dan juga sedikit asam Kaa-chan, ASLI itu benar benar kotoran sapi. Aku ga jadi nginjek... Hebat bukan kaa-chan ?" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Tapi, kita lihat ke arah ibunya. Aura hitam sudah menguar-nguar tak karuan, Cross sign bertengger dengan indah di jidatnya. Gemletuk tangannya yang siap untuk memukul kapan saja, matanya bagai tatapan dewa kematian yang sedang mengamuk.

"NA-RU-TO !"

"iya kaa-chan" jawab naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"DASAR BAKA ! KAU TIDAK MENJINJAKNYA TAPI SUDAH MENJILATNYA. ITU LEBIH SIAL, DAN PARAHNYA LAGI ! KAU... KAU...! MENCIUM PIPI KAA-CHAN DENGAN BIBIR HABIS MENJILAT KOTORAN SAPI. CEPAT CUCI MULUT MU LALU GOSOK GIGI SAMPAI BERSIH !" Suara Kushina menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong

"eh ? berarti aku habis makan kotoran sapi ?" jawabnya polos

"I-Y-A !"

"HAH ?! HUWEEEKKKKKK"

**FIN OMAKE**


End file.
